Perfect
by lamonasta
Summary: Just a short story about the Yule Ball, Draco and an OC.


**Wassup bananas? I had to give up on my other story, it just wasn't working and I didn't have the heart to delete it. So I'm back with a short one about the Yule Ball and an OC of mine. I might do a few HC's for those of you who R&R, just leave your house, physical description and preferred date and I'll pick a dress (or suit!) and whip up a triple/quadruple drabble for you! Love and pancakes, ~lamonasta~**

Cass~

"Come on, Cass! It's a Saturday, it's not raining and it's a Hogsmede weekend! Why aren't you excited?"

Mel stood in front of the fire with her hands on her hips. I sighed and placed my book on the arm of the comfy chair I was perched in.

"Mel, I don't really want to go shopping for the Yule Ball because that would just depress me even more. Literally NOONE in this ENTIRE school wants to got to the ball with me."

I pushed out my lips in a sulky pout in an effort to make her go away. But no, she's still there. Mel, the only girl who can drag a pajama-dwelling couch potato like me into a dress robe shop. Mel, the only girl who can make me smile when I'm in a mood.

"Ok, ok. I give up. You win, I'll get dressed and come with you."

Mel squealed and ran to the mirror over the fireplace to touch up her makeup.

_Great, two hours of squeezing my fat arse into a dress without the motivation of a hot guy to impress._

_I simply cannot wait._

Draco~

"Honestly, Drake. Stop admiring from afar and TALK to the girl already. "

Blaise sat above me in the tree next to the lake, following my gaze to the two figures hurrying after the others down to Hogsmede.

"Her name is Cass, not _the girl._"

He must have heard the warning in my voice because he ceased talking at once, glancing back at Mel and Cass.

I looked up at Blaise and he tossed an acorn into my white-blonde hair.

"She's probably already got a date for the dance, anyway." I watched mournfully as Cass disappeared around the corner of the gates. A girl like that, funny, smart, pretty face and THOSE CURVES. Merlin, she's a babe.

"I give up, Draco. If you don't go to Hogsmede right now and ask _Cass _to the Ball, I will personally jinx your pants off."

_Merlin, looks like I'm going to Hogsmede._

Cass~

I rotated fully in the change room, admiring the curves-that-used-to-be-lumps. Merlin's Pants, I look hot!

"The dress, it's perfect, Mel!"

I heard Mel, open her change room door and trot to mine.

"Aw, Cass! Lemme see!"

I took a deep breath, seeing my chest rise and fall beautifully in the pink fabric.

And I stepped outside.

"Oh. My. Merlin."

I looked down at my body, enveloped in three layers of pink fabric, pulled around my back and open at the front. The shades varied, from almost-white to pastel pink, and they end in gentle waves at my feet. The whole she-bang was held in place with a thin jewelled belt around my waist.

Mel looked at me as I looked at her, tears in her eyes.

"Cass, babe. You…you…you HAVE to buy it and you HAVE to let me do your hair. And make-up." She added as an afterthought, glancing at my hurried mascara-and-lip-gloss combination.

I looked at myself again and smiled for what felt like the first time in years.

"Yeah, ok!"

Draco~

Cass emerged from the dress-robe shop, carrying a long black plastic cover, under which I assumed was her dress robes. Mel walked beside her, gesturing to her own hair and waving her hands about in circles.

_Now or never, Draco. _

I strolled towards the two Ravenclaws, thinking about how nice Cass's loose ebony hair looked in the winter light, especially next to Mel's dull blonde updo.

"Ahem."

They both looked up and Mel gave Cass a sly glance before ducking into Honeydukes. Cass looked frightened at being left alone with me, twirling her hair around her index finger and looking infuriatingly gorgeous at the same time.

"Yes?"

That one syllable sent shakes through my legs, as if I had bee hit with a Jelly-Legs curse and a Leg-Lock at the same time.

"Um, Cass. If…you weren't, you know, already, um…with someone else, I mean, would you…Yule Ball…with…me?"

_Smooth moves, Draco. She has no excuse to say no now._

I dropped my eyes to my feet, letting my hair cover my embarrassment. There was a deafening silence before Cass broke it with one word.

"Yes."

When I finally looked up, she was sauntering into Honeydukes, so I yelled out, "See you in the Hall at 7?"

She smiled, "Sure."

_Phew, you did it Draco. _

Cass~

Mel's tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she stood back to admire her work.

"Perfect, Cass."

I looked in the mirror and had to agree. My hair was in a loos bun with two strands of hair hanging down on either side of my face. A jewelled headband crossed my head and my eyes were ringed in classic wing eyeliner. Pink blush and pink lips matched the shades of my dress. Chandelier earrings and a silver chain around my neck completed the look. Perfect.

Mel was a bombshell in a flirty red-frills–and-strapless number with loose waves and a choker. We were ready.

Draco~

I glanced at the watch hanging from my waistcoat. 6:59. 7:00.

Looking up, I saw a vision of beauty descending the staircase. Cass. And she was…perfect. In every way.

Too soon she was at my side. I leant down and kissed her, just the way I had imagined. When we parted, we gazed into each other's eyes.

Perfect.

**Yay! Hope you liked it pumpkins! See my profile for Mel and Cass's dresses, and don't forget to R&R! **

**~lamonasta**


End file.
